Good or Evil?
by Hell Warrior
Summary: Yami is having dreams of Atemu telling him to get his power back and join the dark side.Yugi has failed to make him think twice but can Tea? complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so go easy on me. But don't trip I'll write more later.**

**Notes: Yugi, Tea and Yami are living in the same house**

**Summary: Yami has discovered his past was with power and now he wants it back. Yugi has failed to make him think twice. But could Tea be able to?**

Good or Evil?

One night Yami woke up in shock. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed. Tea heard his scream and ran into his room and said, "What's wrong Yami?" "Nothing" he answered.

Yami has been having dreams of his past self, Atemu, telling him to join the dark side to get his power back.

Yami is unsure what he should do.

Tea asked him if there is something he wanted to talk about. He said "no". He started thinking

about joining the dark side. He would be pharaoh once more.

To be continued.

Tell me if you like it so I can continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all that reviewed me!**

Part 2

Good or Evil?

Tea was curious about Yami's behavior earlier so she stood outside his bedroom, listening while he was talked in his sleep. He said "Atemu, I will join the dark side with you." Tea was shocked from hearing that from Yami so she ran crying to her room.

Yugi woke up from her crying and went to support her. She told Yugi that Yami was going to join the dark side with Atemu. Yugi was surprised when he heard Atemu's name.

Yugi remembered Yami telling him a while ago that Atemu was a good guy but Yugi then knew

Atemu was using Yami.

When Yami woke up Yugi told him not to join the dark side. Yami was furious and said "how do you know what side I'm going to join!"

Yugi avoided that question and told him that Atemu was using him to control his body and gain his power. Yami answered back "_you_ just want my power! He was my past self remember!"

Yami was so angry that he punched Yugi in the face so hard his nose and mouth started to bleed.

Yugi fell down and shouted out "you were meant for the dark side." Yami just walked out of the house, angry.

Tea woke up and walked out her room. She then saw Yugi on the floor bleeding. She helped him get up and gave him a wet towel for he can wipe his blood off.

She asked Yugi what happened. Yugi just said "it's to late, he's in the dark side now."

But Tea said "no it's not too late, I could still stop him. Don't worry Yugi there is still hope."

She ran out the door and went to go look for Yami.

Tea searched and searched but couldn't find Yami. "Where is he" she said. But then she saw people running out of city. She asked a woman with a three year little girl "what's wrong?" The woman just said. "If I was you I've run!"

Tea didn't understand what the woman meant but ran the opposite way the people were running. Then she saw a man on top of Yugi's grandpa's shop. It was Yami!

Tea shouted "Yami!" He answered back and said "foolish girl, I'm not Yami, I'm Atemu." "Where's Yami" Tea shouted. Atemu answered back "It's too late for him, he's in the Shadow

Realm, hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Noooooooooooooo!" Tea didn't want to believe that Yami was gone. As she got closer to the Game Shop she didn't believe it, the store was half way destroyed! She entered the Game Shop and all the windows were broken; the shelves were on the ground. The Game Shop's counter was chopped in half with a fire extinguisher.

She said "where's Yugi's grandfather!" Atemu appeared from the front door and answered, "That stupid old man he tried to stop me but he got what he deserved." Atemu shouted "who ever doesn't do as I please I will show no mercy hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tea looked around the shop and saw Yugi's grandpa on a corner, bleeding from his mouth and forehead. He looked like he had a broken arm.

The paramedics came and were taking Yugi's grandfather to the ambulance slowly. Back at his house, Yugi wanted to help Tea so he left his house, running, searching for Tea. He thought she would be at his grandpa's shop. Then he saw an ambulance parked in front of the shop and they were carrying his grandpa. He went to see him.

Yugi started to cry a little bit. He said "grandpa what happened, are you going to be alright?"

His grandpa answered back in a small tone "I'll be fine, don't worry Yugi." Yugi started to cry more.

He asked if he could go in the ambulance with his grandfather. They said he could. So the ambulance left with Yugi and his grandpa.

Tea saw the whole thing and got furious and shouted "Atemu, I will stop and I will free Yami.

And I will make you regret all of these things you've done." Atemu said back "just try to

Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! **

Good or Evil?

Part 3

Final Chapter

Just after Atemu made his evil laugh, Tea tried to jump on him but Atemu was too quick. He came back with a big strike and Tea went flying about 2 feet high! Tea was starting to bleed a bit. She was struggling to get up but Atemu came and hit her with his knee. Now Tea was bleeding a lot. Her nose and mouth were covered with blood. Atemu was showing no mercy

towards Tea. He came again with another strike.

Atemu whispered to Tea; grabbing her by shirt "I have always loved you but you're going to be dead in no time" and began laughing. "Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa."

Nearly unconscious, in a very low voice Tea told Atemu "I would've never love you; I love Yami." "That name doesn't exist anymore" shouted Atemu. "It is now time for you to perish."

Tea started to cry. She was so weak she couldn't even move. But then Atemu started shouting

"What! You can't be alive! Go away!" It was Yami; he found a way and escaped the Shadow Realm.

Atemu started losing control and Yami's voice was now in. "I should have never trusted you!"

Tea couldn't believe what she was seeing. Atemu was on his knees and shouted "noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Everything was silent for a while. Then Atemu turned around and said "Tea, what happened? Are you alright?" But Tea recognized that voice. Yami was back. He saw Tea bleeding so much. He started to worry and called for an ambulance. Tea fell asleep.

Later that day Tea woke up and asked where was she. She saw Yami with his head down; all sad. She said "Yami is that really you?" Yami raised his head and smiled. "Tea you're awake!" he said happily.

He started to apologize about what he did. She said, "It's alright. I'm just happy your back."

They smiled at each other and kissed.

The end


End file.
